


How we should

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: You go to the concert and things get little complicated.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/You





	How we should

Oh god, my sister bought me some tickets for Shawn Mendes concert and meet him. I tought it would be fun. I have heard about him two or three times. I am not so known in music and my music taste is a bit harder then this.   
The day just came. Me and my sis were traveling by train to the big city where the concert takes place. I was on my phone looking for fotos od Shawn. He looks so cute. For god sake I want to fuck him. I was getting very red on my face. I told thet to my sis and we laught together. We made a bet. "If you sleep with him I would pay all your cigarets for year." Said her. "Lets do it!"   
We were before the building with the other fans. There were only girls to their 20s. I am 21, huh. When the doors were open we got inside. We stand, I guess, in 30 row or something about that. The other girls were screaming and yelling his name. I had to take drugs, because my head hurt so much.   
The concert is about to start. My headacke was under control. When we first heard him I tought about his sweet voice. In train I read that he had girlfriend, forget about her. I was suprised that I knew some of the songs he was performing. In my head get stuck song about him to be better then "my" boyfriend. I have not, so guess what.   
My sis an I were at the line to meet him and take photo. I wear glasses so when I have seen him from close i raise my eyebrow. "He looks better on the stage then here." We started laughting. "You are such an idiot girl." When was my time to take photo with him. I stand little bit closer then my personal space was. He smiled to me with his perfect smile. I was not wearing any makeup, like mpst days. He then kiss me to my cheek and slid his hand to my pocket on my butt. I was as red as red car. From the top of my head to my toes.   
When I was going back to hotel I had look to the paper he slid into my pocket. NNameof his hotel and room number. "Guess who is gonna fuck, little sis." In our room I put my best underwear. Matching red bra woth thongs. Then I put again my jeans and pink shirt. When i said bye to my sis, she said "get him fuck you to heaven and like americans said: To the moon and back. "   
I found myself knocking on his door and waiting for answer. When nobody open i look kinda sad. I turn around to go back., the door crack open. He invited me to his room only in bathrobe. I walk slowly inside. The room was amazing. Big and comfty.   
He slowly grab my hand and lead me to the sofa. "Can I know your name?" Yes my name is YN.   
So lets the party started. What do you drink?   
Gin and tonic and you?   
Me too.  
When we were having our third drink I wanted try some shots. We shots down half of the bottle of wiskey. I was so drung but I told myself I MUST remember this night.   
He sudently lean on me and kiss me. I burry my fingers inside his chocolate brown hair. When his tongue touch my lower lip I moan and let him inside. I can feel my panties are getting very wet. He stops and looks in my eyes. I nod him for permission. He grab my hand and lead me into the bedroom. My legs were weak because the alcohol. He led me there. I was sitting on the bed he was about head taller then me. It looks funny and I start laughting.   
He shut my mouth with his. The kiss was so powerfull. I feel in my whole body that I want, no, need him for the rest of my life. We know each other for 3 hours. Fuck.  
He start getting my shirt off and I open his bathrobe. I see his big dick rockhard and ready to make me cum in minute. He strips me down.   
His lips kiss me slowly from my mouth to my neck and lower. He stops on my nipples. He lick them and suck them. I moan loud. His other hand foun another and he was teasing me. I lay down and he lick my belly and down to my cunt. He lick slowly my lower lips and clitoris. I moan louder and he continue. Then he stick his toung inside of my dripping wet pussy. I almost come. Then he add his finger and my pussy tighten around his toungh and i was seeing stars in my mind.   
After a while when I was putting myslef together. I start to be dominated i set him on the bed and start teasing his cock. Lick, small kiss and full inside my mouth. Then I lick his balls and suck them. He was moaning my name. I looked into his eyes and see the lust. I lead him slowly at his edge. Then I kiss him on the top of his dick and put in inside to my throuth. He came. His semen filled my mouth and I eat it out. Then kiss his dick and let him take the lead.   
His strong arms put me under him and he slowly put his dick to my open pussy. He thrusted and I moan.  
Slowly he tease me about 10 mimutes. I was screaming to fuck me like noone before. His thrust became faster and deeper. I came for second time when he put his semen inside me. We were still kissing and looking at other eyes. He fall on me and he lay on his back and i cuddle to his side. We fall asleep.  
When I wake up he was there and looking at me. He kiss me and offer me to be his girlfriend. I cannot trust my eyes. I said yes, who does not, huh.


End file.
